Sharing a bed with the Prince
by Guizel X PrinceLumbreon
Summary: A buizel by the name of Guizel has fallen for the Prince, his lustful intentions may cost him his life. The king protective and ruthless has beheaded several male suitors. Will the Prince return his feelings? Male X Male, light lemon (sex).
1. Chapter 1 Lusting for the Prince

**Author's Notes: **Guizel "I originally wrote this story for my fiance and student. It isn't one of my longest stories (to be accurate if my memory serves me right this is my shortest story. It would have been longer, but I misplaced the the third chapter give me some time and I'll update the story. A Night and Day in bed with Buizel is currently shortest on here, but not for long I'm currently working on a rewrite.), but after some convincing I decided to post this story for every one to enjoy." PrinceLumbreon** "**Please** Read and Review** and most of all** please enjoy."**

**Chapter 1: Lusting for the Prince**

**Guizel Buichu Ayarkah's P.O.V.**

I entered the throne room with devious intentions only known to myself, but I knew that I must keep a straight face. Otherwise my intentions maybe revealed and then I would not live for very long. I looked around the throne room as I carefully and expressionlessly walked down the large red carpet in the center of the room towards the three large golden thrones in front. The throne on the left was the king a Jolteon. His old and large body perched atop of the throne once golden and white fur now dulling more with age. The throne farthest from him on the right was for his fair an beautiful queen a Vaporeon. Who sat upon it with a elegance and grace very few could top, and then there he was sat. Upon the center throne the jewel of the country a beauty unmatched by any other was the prince himself.

A beautiful Umbreon; his rings glowed a perfect colbolt blue and those eyes a shimmering crimson. No suitor was ever good enough for him; he turned down every woman that stood in front of his presence. Few men brave enough asked for his hand, but his father the king had them beheaded. Little did he know that I was about to change all that. For my plan to work I needed to get the prince alone and this would be my only chance. As I approached the prince's throne the king announced to me as I draw closer. King "I do apologize, but with the festival about to begin we have no time for visitors me and my lovely queen must depart please return another day." Thinking quickly I spoke. "That is alright your royal highnesses, but do please forgive me, but my business is not with you, I have a private message for the prince's ears and his ears alone."

King "Very well then we must depart, once we do you may speak with my son for five minutes and no longer he has other duties to attend to." "Very good my king." Bowing my head my eyes looked to the Prince smiling slightly, but not enough to give myself away. As the king and queen stepped down and left the room the guards emptied following his highness and his beautiful queen outside to the festival. I waited with my head still bowed waiting for the door to close and the second it did I began my plan. "My prince I have an urgent message so sensitive to only be heard by your ears I myself have not read it." Prince Lumbreon "Then hand it hear and be gone." "As you wish my prince." I bowed my head and smiled to myself again.

Then as I lift my head I looking around the room and seeing that it was truly empty. The castle is deserted for the festival we are alone smiling evilly I looked him up and down smiling even more. I slowly start to rise and walk towards the door to the room; curios as to why I was leaving so suddenly he watched me closely. As I stop at the door I turn my head back to look at him I nod for him to follow. Slowly he rose from his throne and walking toward me his curiosity growing more he followed me out of the door and down the corridors. Keeping to a distance and watching me as I passed each room looking in and then carrying on. Suddenly I look into a distant room and this time enter he quickly realizes this is his bedroom and knowing that only he is allowed in there he rushes over to tell me to leave.

As he enters the room and rushes towards the bed looking around not seeing me. I slam the door shut behind him and lock it he quickly turned around and looks to me. With my hand on the door and the other on my side; my face grinning at him, my eyes burning with desire and evil intentions. He took a step back his back leg hits the side of the bed he looks back realizing he can't back up anymore and he turns back to me realizing I've begun to approach. Slowly while removing my top clothes revealing my bare chest. He didn't know where to look, but realize also he can't turn away for long I laughed to myself on the inside. 'hehehe.' I now stood in-front of him and look deep into his eyes a mixture of fear and curiosity look back from his.

Prince Lumbreon "W-what are you going to do to me?" He said in a nervous voice being that he has never had someone in here before; leaning closer to his face I whisper. "What do you think?" I whispered passionately into his black furred ear. After whispering I place both my hands onto his shoulders and slide off his robe and other articles of clothing until they fall to the floor leaving nothing, but his trousers and under garments. His top half like me is completely naked with the exception of are fur. I stood there in my trousers he notices as nerves grip him more a bulge in the front of my trousers. Then it hits him exactly what it was I am after, him. He suddenly became wrapped with fear as he knew if his parents saw him with another guy in his room especially as half naked as he was they would behead us both, but he couldn't help, but want to continue so instead of shouting he waits fear gripping him.

I slide my hands down over his black furred covered chest rubbing him gently then returning back up to his shoulders I give him a gentle push. His legs which were still pressed against the bed buckled and he fell back landing on to the soft mattress below him. Looking up at me he feels like he should stop, but once again he realizes he can't. Something had pulled him into the moment and he couldn't help, but want to continue. I lay down atop of him resting my hands either side of him so I'm hovering just above his chest. My muzzle level with his own and my groin pressed to his. My bulge growing more with excitement which can easily be felt through the thin material of my trousers.

**Prince Lumbreon Lureon Aurora's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I was doing; I have never been in a situation like this before. I was both fearful and excited at the same time as I looked up to him one more time he stared back into my eyes. He could see the changes in my emotions. He slowly leaned down and getting closer and closer my eyes began to close and I started to lean forward clearly caught in the moment and not wanting to disappoint me. He leaned in more and as both our eyes closed shut; our muzzles locked together as my lips pressed against his. We began to kiss softly at first barely more then a feathers touch before we pulled away and our eyes opened. This was not the case for long though as we both felt the same thing when our lips pressed together and wanting to feel it again.

We closed our eyes and this time moved closer a lot faster and when our lips pressed together this time it was with a lot more then a feathers touch. My lips came into contact with his and this time we both kissed with equal force and after a few seconds we stopped, but only for a second while we both smiled then wrapping his arms under me I rotated him around so that I was now on top. I took complete control of the situation and began to kiss him passionately which seemed to grow more intense with each passing moment. My body became less static and began to rub up against his own and the excitement growth in my trousers was now copied by his own as it pressed against the outer material of my trousers.

The kissing had moved on to making out passionately with our hands moving all over our bodies feeling every inch. I was surprised how into the situation I had become from just one kiss a moment had been created. A moment that for the first time allowed me to express myself sexually. It didn't take long before our desires moved on to more then just kissing.

**Guizel Buichu Ayarkah's P.O.V.**

I could feel his hands getting lower and lower down my body until they slipped down the front of my trousers his left hand sliding round the back and pressing against my rear while his right grasped me tightly. Momentum was carrying the both of us forward and in the heat of the moment that had been created by one simple kiss the situation had become very real as his right hand began to slowly move up and down rubbing gently. This was quickly turned into so much more when his lips separated from my own only to pass over my chest and heading down to my lower waist. The top of my trousers were tore open revealing my lower body and my excitement which was now pulsating in his tight grip, but not for long as his lips passed over the top and slid down all the way causing me to release a surprised gasp.

There was nothing on this earth that could match the moment I was in right now only in my deepest fantasies did I ever imagine such a thing taking place and yet here I was with the prince satisfying my desires and not being shy about it. His speed continued to increase rapidly and there was no way that I could hold on any longer. The sudden change in the situation had already left me pleasured, but with the constant pleasuring from him I couldn't hold back and quickly released with no signs of him moving away. In which he didn't he swallowed every last bit and continued for some time after still caught up in the moment as he stopped both our breathing had become erratic and out of control as he lay there next to my legs I realized if anyone caught us like this we would both be dead so sitting up I whispered into his ears. "I shall return soon with another message."

With that I winked to him as I got up and grabbed a spare pair of trousers and putting them on hurried out the door looking back one last time before closing it. I made my way back to the throne room exhausted, but trying not to show it finally made it to the throne rooms doors that led to the outside little did I know back in the room a hungry Prince waited for more as I thought of him one last time. I whispered to myself, "I'll return to you soon my prince." and then leaving the castle I headed away quickly not knowing I was being watched by a suspicious father noticing the difference in my walk and the difference in my clothes.


	2. Chapter 2 The Prince Lusts for me

Chapter 2: The Prince Lusts for Me

**Guizel Buichu Ayarkah's P.O.V.**

Almost six hours had passed since my time shared with the prince and I couldn't bare to be away much longer however I didn't want to return straight away as I knew it would look to suspicious, but I couldn't help, but desire to be close once more with the prince as I had dreamed of so many times before. In all my wildest fantasies I could not have imagined it playing out like that I wished it would so many times, but to have my wish fulfilled like that I was in heaven and regret having to leave so soon. The burning desire inside me grew and grew the desire to return and continue where we had left off, but I knew I had to be cautious even when returning so as not to draw attention to us.

Another hour had passed before it became to unbearable to be apart any longer from the side of the prince I knew I was nothing more then a common peasant, but for some reason during those moments that didn't matter I had awoken something inside the prince something I knew could be unlocked again. I started to think where this could lead and my desires for him grew more and more I could no longer stand the distance and slowly made my way back to the castle praying for a second chance and for this time to end differently. It took me some time to return to the castle, but every painful step was worth the distance as although my feet burned my mind was else where my mind was back in the prince's bed chambers laying under him his royal hand clasped around me as his mouth lowered over me.

Just thinking of this my blood began to boil with pleasure I couldn't wait, but I knew I would have to be careful as if I was caught I'd be executed for my actions toward the prince and who knows what they would do to him. Eventually I made it back to the castle, but with the festival over the castle was back to its usual protective manner with guards everywhere and no sure way inside. I looked around and could see the prince's bed chambers the very chambers I was in just a short time ago I wanted to climb the very walls and enter the room through the window a surprise to the prince and hoping a good one.

I knew that this act would not be easy with the guards circling the perimeter however the cover of night would hep me a lot. I looked to the window once more as I made plans to climb and noticed a shadow of a large figure moving around. I got a little closer to the window that was high in the wall of the castle close enough to hear the faintest of whispers, but not to close that the guards will see me. I wanted to know what was being said and I knew it can't be good to hear it down hear there must be a lot of shouting however I was reluctant to let this faze me from my goal and as soon as the guard walked past I made my move.

Cautiously, but quickly I moved towards the wall of the castle and grasping onto the highest stone I could reach I began to pull my self up and climb the wall. It wasn't easy as the small narrow gaps could barely fit my fingers, but some how I managed and almost at the window the voices where a lot more easy to make out they were of his loud mouthed father and what he was saying was a worry to me.

**Prince Lumbreon Lureon Aurora's P.O.V.**

King "I know that messenger was in your room so out with it tell me boy." He growled aggressively at me, but staying calm I replied "I simply have no idea what it is you are talking about." King "I'm talking about these." _**Guizel's side view**_ _Curios as to what was going on I pulled myself up enough to see through the window at the king holding up a pair of torn trousers my torn trousers._ King "Care to explain why these where found on your chamber floor." _The prince paused for a moment almost as if reliving the moment in his head I thought I was done for then when he snapped out of it he answered._ "Very well he was in my chambers, but only to replace the trousers he tore he took the time to deliver me an important message it seemed like the decent thing to do."

_The king sighed not believing him, but not having any proof to back this up._ "Will that be all father?" King "Very well that will be all for now, but I know something else went on here and if it is what I think I will remove both your heads am I clear."

**Guizel Buichu Ayarkah's P.O.V.**

He didn't stick around long enough to hear his son's response as he stormed out the room throwing the trousers to the floor and then slamming the door to the prince's chambers shut sending a shock wave through the castle and the vibrations from such almost making me fall. The prince sighed with relief and then fell back on the bed for a moment before sitting up and looking to the trousers to the floor once again I could see by the look on his face he was revisiting the memory of me and him and this made me smile with joy. The next thing I saw was the prince walking over to the trousers and picking them up as a grin appeared on his face then a look of awe fell across his face as he held them close closing his eyes and falling backwards landing on the soft bedding.

The sight of this made me giggle a little to loudly as it echoed into the room alerting the prince to someone being close he immediately sat up and looked around the room then seeing no one he spoke.

**Prince Lumbreon Lureon Aurora's P.O.V.**

"Okay come on out.. I know someone is there I heard you.. I'm armed." I said while pulling the sword down from above my bed a short blade which looked similar to a roman gladius with subtle differences like the golden handle with my fathers crest carved into the blade. ? "ok, ok." The voice said hopping over the balcony holding up his hands it was Guizel the messenger from before. Guizel "What are you going to do prince." He said walking right up to my blade. Guizel "Kill me or take me as your prisoner?" He grinned evilly. "I know which I'd prefer, but then I should strike you down." I said, but not meaning it as he could tell by looking into my eyes.

Guizel "Your sword says kill, but your eyes say something else." He said confidently. Guizel "But if you need my blood then so be it." He held his head high revealing his exposed throat. Guizel "Go ahead." I pulled the blade back and began to swing at him aiming for his throat, but the sword missed and left my hand flying into the wall as he looked to me smiling a tear rolling down my cheek. "How did you know I wouldn't do it?" I asked.

**Guizel Buichu Ayarkah's P.O.V.**

"Simple firstly your body told me you liked that idea of me being your prisoner more then your victim." Prince Lumbreon "How do you mean?" He asked I simply pointed to his groin and his excitement told all. Prince Lumbreon "Oh.. I see." He said blushing. "Second you are still holding my trousers I mean why would you be if you didn't feel what I felt." His blush deepened. Prince Lumbreon ".. So I am." He didn't answer whether he felt the same, but I could tell by his blushing he did. "And thirdly like I said your eyes told me the most they told me as much as you fear your father you can't hide the fact,"

Moving closer placing my left hand on his cheek and the right on my waist, "that what we did meant more to you then a thousand suitors and all the money in your father's vault.. am I right?" He didn't answer he just lowered his head another tear rolling down his face as he raised his hand and placed it over mine that was still resting on his cheek. He then raised his head his face bright red from blushing and a little smile sneaked onto his face as he nodded slightly. Little did we know while all this was being said a small figure of a person was standing just the other side of the door listening and had managed to crack open the door slightly with us caught in the moment we had no idea the whole time we were being watched.

Prince Lumbreon "Your right I have never felt this way about anyone before I have had a hundred maybe even a thousand suitors try for me and not one were right for me and yet the short time I spent with you was worth ten times that then I did with all them combined." The moment was becoming intense and there was only one thing I could think to do in that moment I leaned in and realizing what I was about to do so did he and our lips met once again as my hands moved and wrapped around his waist pulling him close to me. His arms did the same and we spent the next few moments locked in a passionate kiss that neither of us would soon forget unfortunately that moment would be interrupted.

As we kissed the figure at the door continued to watch now shocked at just how far this little late night meet had progressed and the shock had caused a slip up in stealth. We moved away from each other as the prince spoke. Prince Lumbreon "Will you stay with me tonight?" I was shocked, but couldn't hold back my immediate answer. "Yes of course I will." We continued to kiss again. The door creaked from behind the prince as the figure was not expecting that causing us to stop immediately as we knew when I entered the room the door was closed the prince quickly removed himself from me and told me to hide.

I darted around the room and eventually dived behind the bed sliding under it a simple place to hide and a little obvious, but the best I could think at such a concerning moment and just as I slid under the door opened. Standing there in the door was was none other then the queen and the prince's mother Elasia she entered the room and walked over to the prince. Queen Elasia "Now my son what are you doing up so late you should be in bed by now." Prince Lumbreon "I know mother I was just about to.." Queen Elasia "That's my son.. now come and give your mother a hug." He walked over I could see his heart beating through his chest with fear as they embraced.

Queen Elasia "Now you need your rest good night my son." She said as she headed for the door and then grasping it she began to close it behind her as the prince released a sigh of relief, but too soon as the door reopened and she leaned in. Queen Elasia "Oh and tell your friend under the bed I wish to speak with him bright and early goodnight." She closed the door giggling as the prince stood there shocked. As the door closed shut for the second time and the foot steps of the queen echoed more and more quiet I took that as my cue to leave from my hiding place. As I shuffled my way out from under the bed I could see that the prince was in a state of shock as he just stood there his eyes fixated on the door his body a complete statue not moving in the slightest.

I don't think he even blinked not once the whole time he was stood there facing the shut door. "Prince are you ok?" I asked as I approached him after standing up and walking over to his location. Prince Lumbreon ".. Yeah I think so it's just..." He said while pointing to the door. Prince Lumbreon "How did she?.." "Well I'm only guessing, but I guess she had been standing there a lot longer then we thought she must have heard us talking." I said waving my hands in front of his eyes trying to get some kind of response. "She seems nice." I added. Prince Lumbreon"Err.. uh.. yeah she is I guess." He still stood there the only movement was from his lips as he spoke then he returned to his statuesk form and continued to stare so I stood there and thought of something I could do to wake him out of his trance, but only one thing came to mind.

I thought to myself if this would work, but not having any other ideas I went for it I pressed my body up against his as close as I could and as my eyes closed I wrapped my left arm around his lower waist and my right over his shoulder and across his back. I then pressed my lips to his as passionately as I could at first it was as if I was kissing the statue he was imitating, but eventually as the kiss continued I felt his lips begin to kiss back.

His lips were now kissing back as passionately as mine and I could feel his body which was pressed firmly against my own begin to loosen up and as I pulled away and opened my eyes I could see the passion and lust returning before we were interrupted. "Now," I whispered "are you going to stand there or what?" He grinned. Prince Lumbreon "Or what." He sharply and quickly coiled his arms around me in a similar location to where mine were on him and as his eyes closed he threw himself at me his lips slamming against mine as he kissed me passionately and forcefully I have to say I very much enjoyed it.

The second the shock wore off having him throw himself at me like that I began to kiss back just as much as he was and soon we were locked in a passionate embrace with both our hands and our lips embracing one another. It wasn't long before our hands started to act different no longer did they rest statistically against our bodies, but where moving and caressing every inch of our lower backs and even lower. My hands would pass over his rear and squeeze gently and when returning back up towards his lower back his hands would copy mine and in turn squeeze my rear with just as much intensity. The passion that was passing between us just kept increasing and soon it became almost to much to bare we could no longer just kiss I desired him and he desired me the same.

Once more my hands passed over his rear, but this time as they did both squeezed, but more as grip then pleasure although some pleasure was given from this. As the grip tightened the prince smiled slightly, but not removing his lips from mine he leaped up and wrapped his legs around my waist as his feet anchored behind me against my thighs. His arms wrapped around my neck and grabbed the opposite shoulder the right grabbed the left and the left grabbed the right so that he was using my body to keep him off the ground. Yet through all this our lips never once removed we stayed locked in a passionate kiss while I carried him over to the bed and gently I fell forward so that his back landed softly on the bedding below and I with my feet still on the floor leaned over him our lips still not parting.

However as he shimmied up the bed our lips separated, but only for a short time as his head made it to his pillows I pulled myself onto the bed and followed laying over him my body pressed against his, but slightly to the left as his arms once more wrapped around me and our lips locked again. My left hand grabbed his right wrist gently and pinned it gently above his head and my other did the same almost pinning him to the bed I lifted away from the kiss and opening my eyes smiled to him as he smiled back not complaining by my sudden entrapment in fact it seemed to encourage him more as I felt through the material of his trousers pressing against me.

It was my turn to pleasure him after what he did for me earlier that day it was only right I return the favor and I wasted no time in doing so he worked his hands free of my grasp and as I slowly lifted off him and removed my upper garment he sat up and did the same. We both now where topless as he laid back down and I covered him once more this time kissing his neck I could tell he liked it from the

sounds he was making and slowly as I increased so did the sounds. I made my way down his body paying close attention with my lips and tongue to his chest mainly his nipples which were easily stimulated by the gentlest of touches with either.

Once I was happy with his satisfaction I made my way lower encouraged by his hand now placed on the top of my head gently shoving me towards his lower region. Happy to oblige to his subtle movement my head was now above his groin and a large bulge in the front of his trousers I waited no time in lowering them revealing his large excitement as it stood tall in front of me. As he had done for me I grasped it firmly and began to move my hand pleasuring him with my increased grip and slow movements, but feeling the passion of the moment I could not wait any longer I wanted him and I could tell by the sounds he wanted it too and with that my mouth opened and slipped downwards as his

excitement entered my mouth passing my lips.

It didn't take long to get the right movements with both my mouth and hands I could tell from the increased moaning emanating from the pleasured prince he was enjoying it and as was I and wanting to make the feeling even better I continued doubling the speed of both and then doubling it again. I was beginning to become fatigued by the increased speed at which I was now at and I could tell by the fact he was gagging himself with his own hand he was enjoying it even more. I could also tell from the beating of his heart through his body that he was getting close the increased momentum of his heart's pulsing beats signaled he would soon release and I was correct shortly after his body tensed his back arched and he erupted a powerful amount into my mouth and down my throat.

Once he was done and he finished releasing the last I happily cleaned it up all of it including the parts that had some how escaped my mouth and landed on his body. His back returned to its normal shape and body stopped tensing however his heart beat continued to beat at a fast rate and his eyes stayed closed as he released long deep breathes. I slowly made my way back up the bed as I licked my lips and laid down next to him draping my arm over him and as I did his hand grasped mine and we both smiled his eyes still shut. I kissed the back of his neck gently and cuddled up as close as I could to him my body pressed up against his and whispered.

"Sleep now my prince rest up we have plenty of time to continue in the morning." And with one more kiss I rested my head against his and followed him into a dream, a dream that couldn't top the one I was already living.


End file.
